Berryleaf as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:37 Berryleaf has changed nick to Dakota72 15:38 <@TDIFan13> So, these are for Dakota. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:38 Dakota72 has changed nick to Berryleaf 15:38 Sorry. Got a little hasty. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> That's okay! You can change your nickname whenever you want. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> It's not a big deal. 15:38 And yes, I am looking to do something new with Dakota. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> Okay, what specifically? 15:39 I thought she was done dirty in TDROTI. For such a sweet girl with a possible growth plot, out of all possible routes they turned her into a monster. If I get the opportunity to play Dakota, I want to try to play her how I think she should've been done on the show. She may be a bit vain, but she's got a warm heart. I want to be able to show that. 15:40 <@TDIFan13> Great answer. 15:40 Thank you! 15:40 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:41 It depends on where things go, I guess. I think I'd be a BIT more interested in a relationship for Dakota than Anne, but it doesn't really matter, especially if there's too much romance already. However, if someone does want to start a romance plot with her, I'll be up for it. Boy or girl. 15:41 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Noah. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:41 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Noah13 15:42 Berryleaf has changed nick to Dakota72 15:42 * Noah13 reads a book outside the cabins. 15:43 *trots over to Noah and smiles warmly* What are ya readin' brainbot? 15:43 Can I have a look? 15:43 <+Noah13> I don't know, can you read? 15:44 Wow! Okay, rude. That was seriously uncalled for. *looks straight at the camera* Did you catch what he just said to ME? Unbelievable! 15:44 <+Noah13> Gee, sorry, I'll try to be more considerate next time. 15:44 * Noah13 looks at the camera and shoves it out of his face. 15:45 *the sarcasm goes right over her head* Well, thank you. I appreciate it. You know, maybe with a little bit of a makeover, you wouldn't be such a bad guy after all. 15:45 <+Noah13> I'm reading about famine right now, Dakota. 15:45 <+Noah13> Do you know what that is? 15:45 Uh? Is that a new designer line? 15:46 <+Noah13> It's when people don't have food. 15:46 <+Noah13> You know, sort of like a diet. 15:46 <+Noah13> Except not by choice. 15:46 *dramatically gasps* Oh my gosh, that's terrible! Nobody should have to go through that kind of suffering. 15:47 <+Noah13> Tragedies like that happen every day. 15:47 <+Noah13> Almost as bad as that time you couldn't find your lip gloss, right? 15:47 <+Noah13> Surprised I didn't see that on the news. 15:47 Oh my gosh, how did you know? That was like, a total nightmare! I couldn't show my face for weeks! 15:48 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:48 <@TDIFan13> Thanks so much for auditioning, Berry! 15:48 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. 15:48 Thank you for the opportunity 15:48 <@TDIFan13> Of course, have a great rest of your night. 15:48 Thank you! You too. 15:49 Dakota72 68fe4516@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.254.69.22 has left #anniversary [] Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions